公式設定
傷害公式 物理傷害 物理傷害公式： (Unit ATK2 / Enemy DEF) * Physical Killer Effects * Elemental Weakness/Resistance * Skill Modifier * Level Correction * Weapon Variance * Final Variance * Unit ATK is calculated after buffs, see above. * Enemy DEF is calculated after a debuff and ignore defense skill - Enemy Base DEF * (100% - Break %) * (100% - Ignore Defense %) * Killer effects (e.g. Dragon Killer) come from abilities and are stackable up to a maximum of 300%. * Killer effects are halved when the enemy has two races (increase 25% damage instead of 50%) * Skill modifier varies per ability, with a normal attack calculated as 1. * Level correction is calculated with 1 + (Unit Level / 100) * Critical increases damage by 50%. * Attacking player's unit reduces your damage to one tenth * In arena, your damage is capped to 999 per action, before chain Note: The weakness text display only appears if you have 50% or more damage increased due to elements or killer abilities Once you get a base damage, a random whole % is picked within a range based on their weapon type. Typical weapons share the same range that is common to nearly all weapons of the same type as shown in the table to the right and which always averages to 100%. An example of an atypical weapon is Fixed Dice which has a range that averages well above 100%. Once the range is chosen, the damage is once again multiplied by a random whole % that is picked between 85% and 100%. 魔法傷害 魔法傷害公式： (Unit MAG2 / Enemy SPR) * Magical Killer Effects * Skill Modifier * Level Correction * Unit MAG is calculated after buffs, see above. * Magic Damage is calculated using your total MAG when dual-wielding. * Enemy SPR is calculated after a debuff and ignore spirit skill/spell - Enemy Base SPR * Break * Ignore SPR * Skill modifier varies per skill/spell. * Level correction is calculated with 1 + (Unit Level / 100) * Attacking player's unit reduces your damage to one tenth * In arena, your damage is capped to 999 per action, before chain Once you get a base damage, a random number is picked within 85% and 100%. 綜合傷害 綜合傷害公式： Physical Damage: (Unit ATK2 / Enemy DEF) * Physical Killer Effects * Skill Modifier * Level Correction Magic Damage: (Unit MAG2 / Enemy SPR) * Physical Killer Effects * Skill Modifier * Level Correction Hybrid Damage: (Physical Damage + Magic Damage) / 2 * Unit MAG and ATK are calculated after buffs, see above. * Magic Damage is calculated using your total MAG when dual-wielding. * Enemy SPR and DEF are calculated after a debuff and ignore spirit/defense skill ** Enemy Base SPR * Break * Ignore SPR and Enemy Base DEF * Break * Ignore Defense * Physical killer effects will work on the magic damage portion, but not magical killer effects. * Skill modifier varies per ability. * Level correction is calculated with 1 + (Unit Level / 100) * Attacking player's unit reduces your damage to one tenth * In arena, your damage is capped to 999 per action, before chain A simple but accurate way of thinking about Hybrid damage is that you're attacking with half of the skill modifier as physical damage and the other half modifier as magic damage. Hybrid damage skills generally require a higher skill modifier to deal comparable damage to a non-hybrid skill. If your opponent has equal DEF/SPR (including buffs/debuffs), then ATK and MAG will be equally valuable to your hybrid damage. However, if your opponent has significantly different DEF/SPR, then the relative value of ATK vs MAG is weighted accordingly (inversely proportional). 物理攻擊帶魔法傷害 :例子：強光照射器、順移卡片、迴旋匕首 * 屬於物理攻擊，但是傷害計算是看 * 包含以下特性 **支援雙刀流 **支援'物理性'的種族殺手 **支援武器元素屬性 **傷害由魔力決定 * 僅適用物理性的種族殺手，EX： ，而'魔法種族殺手無法作用'，EX：龍劍士。 * 武器附加效果無效，EX： 的睡眠、石化效果無法作用。 * 無法對物理免疫的魔物造成傷害，EX：奸邪兇惡的紅月 魔法攻擊帶物理傷害 :例子：雷霆吐息、神秘衝擊 * 屬於魔法攻擊，但是傷害計算是看 * 包含以下特性 **不支援雙刀流 **不支援武器元素屬性 **支援'魔法性'的種族殺手 **傷害由攻擊力決定 * 僅適用魔法性的種族殺手，EX：龍劍士。 * 武器附加效果無效，EX： 的睡眠、石化效果無法作用。 * 可以對物理免疫的魔物造成傷害，EX：奸邪兇惡的紅月 Unmitigated Damage * Partial unmitigated damage is referred to as "Ignore DEF" or "Ignore SPR" on this wiki * Each damage formula above already took ignore DEF/SPR into account * Unmitigated damage increases your ability damage by static percentage. It is not better on enemy with high DEF/SPR or less effective against a low DEF/SPR. * You may calculate the amount of damage increased with 1 / (1 - Ignore DEF/SPR) * Ignore 25% DEF/SPR will increase your damage by 1.33x * Ignore 50% DEF/SPR will increase your damage by 2x * Ignore 100% DEF/SPR or higher cannot exist as it'll deal infinite damage * Unmitigated damage also has some minor mechanical differences. It can't be reflected nor can it be stopped by cover effects. 防禦 * All damage reduction by 50% * The skill 防護 reduces only physical damage by the same amount and yet requires MP, for an unknown reason. 屬性耐性 A unit or enemy elemental resistance increases or decreases the damage received by attacks of that element. An attack can be infused with elements from the ability and the equipped weapon(s) only if it deals physical damage. Magic damage take element from the ability only. 雙刀流 will add both weapons element on all of its attack. If you have multiple elements infused to your attack, their resistance will be averaged. For example: * Dual wielding fire and ice weapons, while using a lightning physical damage ability * Enemy has +50% fire resist, +50% ice resist, and +100% lightning resist * Effective resistance for that attack would be (50% + 50% + 100%) / 3 = 66.66% The damage formula for elemental resistance: ' Damage = Initial Damage * (1 - Elemental Resistance) | Min: 0' * The Initial Damage is the value after the physical, magic or hybrid calculation, see above. * Having an elemental resistance over 100% provides no extra benefit damage-wise, but it provides buffer against enemy resistance debuff. 攻擊類型 攻擊主要分為4大類：'物理'、'魔法'、'綜合'和'固定'。 All magic spells (black or white) do magic damage, modified by magic killer effects, and are affected by matching type of 連續詠唱. Exception to this would be 奧利芙's Mortar Beacon: A black magic dealing physical damage. Abilities, however, are more complicated, and can cause certain damage to be calculated differently. Just as damage is divided into 4 types, abilities are also divided into the exact same types. For most of them, ability and damage type matches. There are some instances of ability and damage type being different, and does not conform to the usual damage calculation described above. Let's take a look at how each one of these affect damage mechanics and calculation: 以下是混合型能力的例子： Which type is affected by enemy's physical/magic counter is still unknown. There are also limit bursts with mixed types similar to abilities, with the big difference of dual wield not affecting it. The example listed above does not currently list limit bursts and enemies' abilities. 治癒 治療 治療公式： Skill Base Healing + (0.5 * Unit SPR + 0.1 * Unit MAG) * (Skill Modifier) * Unit SPR & MAG are calculated after buffs, see above. * All healing done will be randomized within a range of '''85 - 100% Over Turns Healing skills over turns are calculated just like normal healing, but the amount is divided by the amount of turn duration. They proc after your turn ends, but before your opponent takes action. Note: Luka's Regenerate and Noctis Cover do stack. Combo Multiple Hits There are two kind of multiple hits: Number of actions and animation. Generally, the majority of abilities are single action, but there are several abilities which deals multiple action, indicated by your unit casting them multiple times. This kind of abilities are described on this wiki by the number of actions. For example, Barrage description states "Physical damage combo (4 times, 0.8x each, 3.2x total) to random enemies." In arena, each action caps at 999 damage, before chain. Status ailments can also proc from each action. Dual Wield doubles the amount of action of any physical ability. Note that variable action abilities such as Gamble Attack are simply doubled, i.e. both weapons will hit the same number of times (as opposed to being rolled separately). Animation can either be unique or taken from caster's attack animation, depending on the ability. This will determine the amount of multiple hits the ability will perform. Weaving high amount of hits to different units, multiplied by Dual Wield, is important to be able to create a high chain. See the list of animation type, number of hits, and frame data on the main article page: Multiple Hits. 連鎖 (Chain) 當兩只兵員在足夠短的間格擊中敵人時會產生連鎖。攻擊次數越多可以產生越長得連鎖。連鎖的效果產生在第二下開始，當同一只兵員連續擊中敵人兩次會中斷連鎖。 根據連鎖的長度，會增加下一連鎖得傷害。其公式為： Chain Modifier = 1 + (Chain Length * Chain Type Mod) | Max: 4x 總共有三種類連鎖：一般 (Normal)、元素 (Element)、火花 (Spark)。 狀態效果 Boosts The formula for calculating a unit's stats with buffs: (Unit Base Stats * Buffs) + Equipment Stats Any stats buffs are applied to unit's base stats excluding equipment. The exception to this is the Doublehand ability which grants ATK +50% to equipment. Stats enhancing pots adds to the base stats, and are affected by buffs. Active buffs and debuffs of the same type don't stack. They will be overwritten by the stronger one. Power Break ATK -15% will not stack with Full Break ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR -30% but will work together with Armor Break DEF -15%. If your unit has an auto-buff ability they will also be temporarily overwritten by the same but stronger buff. Passive buffs do stack additively. Two of ATK +10% will give you ATK +20%, up to a hard cap of +300%. This cap only counts toward passive buffs, and can still be increased further with an active buff. 狀態異常 :主條目：狀態異常 Enfeeblements Additionally, there are some effects that are not covered in normal resistance table. They are counted as enfeeblements and not status ailments but monsters do have resistance for them: *'Charm' - ? * 即死 - Instant KO * 重力 - Reduces HP by fixed percentage * Stop - Renders the target incapable of taking any action or evading attack. * Break - Stats decrease 其他 持續傷害增加 :例子：彗星、敵托邦、地獄業火 * 過程中'防禦'、'普攻'、'死亡' (包含自動復活)，會導致累積中斷。 * 過程中異常狀態不會累積中斷(不包含混亂，因為會自動普攻)。 * 魔法反擊不會累積中斷。 反擊 :例子：反擊、回擊 * Refers to abilities that are triggered by sustaining physical damage. * The 反擊 skills can stack if coming from different sources, though that only increases the likelihood of a counter, not the quantity. ** Abilities that buff user's next normal attack (like Store) are consumed during a counter. * You may counter up to a single time per single attack your character sustains. * If you evade an attack, it still counts as sustaining it for the purposes of counter. 袒護 :例子：袒護、聖壁 * Cover-type abilities do not stack, only the strongest one is active. * Will only work against physical damage. * Can only trigger once per enemy turn. * Since this ability triggers during enemy turn, actions taken during your turn do not impact the chance of triggering. * When more than 1 unit are attacked at the same time, the chance to protect party member is based on the order of the party, with left/top-most unit having the highest chance. 迴避 :例子：空手接白刃、毫無破綻 * Referred to as "Chance of evading/dodging physical damage" in the game. * This stat gives a unit a percentage-based chance to completely negate incoming damage. * It is possible to reach 100% for physical evasion. * Physical evasion works against physical and hybrid abilities, whereas magic evasion works only against magic abilities. * Dodge - A list of units and abilities that utilize this mechanic. * A unit cannot evade when they have been inflicted with Paralysis, Sleep, Stop, or Charm. Enemy targeting :例子：隱蔽身形、挑釁、誘敵 * Abilities which modifies chances of being targeted can be stacked additively, but fade over the battle duration. After ~7 turns, no effect seems to be noticeable. * Evidence still needed to prove this mechanic functions as described above. 跳躍攻擊 :例子：跳躍、地圖變移 * A unit using these abilities will temporarily disappear from combat. They cannot be targeted or attacked, and will not be affected by any party buffs not applied prior to jumping. * After the listed number of turns, at the beginning of the player's turn, the unit will land and deal damage to the target. The unit is unavailable for further actions on that turn. * When using Dual Wield, both damage will be performed when they land. * If multiple units are landing, they land in quick succession. If the target is dead, a new target is chosen if available, or else no damage is dealt. * Damage from jumps is calculated using any buffs/debuffs still persisting by the end of the jump. * Because of a bug, killer effects, elemental weaknesses/resistances, and physical resistance are not applied to the damage. * If the round is won before the jump finishes, the jump is canceled and the unit is back on the ground for the next round. * Jump skills are permanently banned from the arena. Killing blow mission * The said source of damage (esper, magic, ability) must either deal damage causing the target to go to 0 HP, or deal overkill damage after the target is dead. * If the target is the last target in the round (e.g. a single boss), any skill or spell must be selected before the target goes to 0 HP, or else only normal attacks are available. You can still tap to activate as long as the target is still taking damage. * Espers are particularly finicky, as the animation must play before the target goes to 0 HP, or else the summoning is cancelled and no extra damage is dealt. 攻擊時回復MP :例子：地圖變移、Recovery Jump * The effect of MP recovery from this ability is considered "damage", even though it deals none. * MP recovered is affected by caster's own resistance, both elemental and racial. ** Elemental resistance buff will give you less MP recovered if the caster is equipping a weapon of the same element. ** Man-Eater will give you 50% more MP recovered if the caster is a Human. 反射 :例子：卡邦庫爾、反射 盜取 :例子：盜取、Waylay * Some abilities allow you to procure additional items while battling a monster. * Each monster can only be stolen from once, max. If the steal fails, you can try again. * The steal success rate is independent of any damage the ability might also deal at the same time. For example, a Mug that misses can still successfully steal, while a blinded unit will not face any penalty to their steal chance. * Steal Gil will gather extra gil when you steal. The gil-steal chance is independent of the item-steal chance - you can fail to steal and item and still get extra gil. You can only successfully steal gil from a monster once. * Bandit doubles all steal chances. * Waylay and Mug won't attack twice with Dual Wield. 集氣 :例子：凝氣、地獄怒氣、Dark Charge * Abilities that increase the damage of your next attack. * Will work for normal attacks only. Unstackable Materia * Only one copy of each unstackable materia can be equipped at a given time. The ability selection screen will grey out other copies if one is already equipped. * However, this only applies to the materia itself. Identical effects/passives granted by other sources do stack. A good example is Sparky (weapon), Heavy Arms Proficiency (trait), and Doublehand (unstackable materia), all of which grants Doublehand effect which stacks together. Unknown mechanics These abilities contain parameters with unknown effects: * 鋼之軀 * 來打我呀！ Bugs * 妖術強襲 likely has 90% petrify chance, but the parameter is mistakenly put in the wrong order. * Rockbreaker has 30% defense instead of -30% defense parameter, which is calculated as 0% ignore defense. It still bypasses cover. Fixed! * Dualcast can be used to double the number of a unit's normal attacks by choosing an ability or magic, then cancelling the command via swiping up. Fixed! :<